Transformers Prime: Alliance
by everyday hero
Summary: This is my version of Season 3, without the beasts. After Darkmount's destruction, the secret is out: Humans know of the Transformers. The Autobots now have a bigger role to play when they ally with humanity, because the Decepticons are starting an era of terror. They not only have to protect a different race, but must assimilate with them in their world.
1. Episode 1-pt1

**Hey guys! I'm back from the dead! XD As you know or don't know or SHOULD know, I am the author of an unfinished Transformers: The Clone Chronicles that I shelved for almost a YEAR, probably forever =( But this is a new project I'm working on, and I believe it will strike up some serious deja vu and inspiration =) Don't forget to read with a smile and to review after reading what I've got! I was not able to get much feedback because of the way my chapters were structured in Clone Chronicles, so I'm posting each episode in ACTS at a time so it's easier to review =P Again, feedback and criticism is an author's bread and butter and I strongly encourage you to review!**

**-In case you didn't read the description, in this version of TF:Prime, there are no Predacons involved...yet. It's just a direction I'm not interested in. So let's all pretend that the first four episodes of Beast Hunters went along swimmingly, only there are no Predacons and Shockwave hasn't been mentioned YET ;) This scene takes place after Optimus' epic resurrection and the destruction of Darkmount.**

**-Thank you for all your patience and dedication! May this story live up to my expectations! Last but not least, I dedicate this story to all Cybertronians alike and especially to the human race, wherever you are out there. 'Til all are one! -everyday hero**

Episode 1: It's Our War **(Part One)**

Never had he felt so helpless, so powerless. So harmless. The brutal Decepticon leader stared off into space, demons of his failures haunting him. He had a good run with the Dark Energon and especially with the Iacon relic race, but it all ended to a screeching halt with the destruction of Darkmount. He was afraid of Optimus Prime more than ever, more than even when his arch-enemy weld the Star Saber that gruesome night…

"Excuse me, Lord Megatron?" an all-too-familiar scratchy voice peeped behind him. "Perhaps there are other relics left to decode, that will turn the tables in favor of the mighty Decepticons?"

Megatron couldn't help but pout.

"Even if there are Starscream, what good would that do?" he asked, his back against the scrawny bot.

"Pardon, my master?" the stiletto-heeled creep asked back, partially hoping Megatron would fall apart and finally give up his position.

Suddenly, Megatron shifted his whole body towards Starscream, with aggressive sharpness. He leaned closer, his ominous red optics searing into Starscream's spark.

"There's our problem: we spend more time searching for a weapon to harm mankind than actually inflicting any. It is _embarrassing_."

He roared in a fit of frustration and powerfully swiped a monitor hologram off a table. Starscream winced at the sound sensor-splitting shatter, and took baby steps forward towards his master, as if he was an animal in a cage.

Unfortunately, Megatron's bark was as strong as his bite.

"Leave me," he uttered loudly, his chest heaving. "Or be terminated."

Surprisingly, without another complaint, Starscream shot out of the bridge, leaking jet fuel along the way. Finally at peace, Megatron transformed into his attack ship mode and retreated to the landing deck outside.

* * *

Below the floating fortress, a miracle occurred on the humble earth. In a top secret government base situated away from any witnesses, an uninteresting nuclear energy plant was situated at the farthest side. The building was unnaturally tall, almost five stories high, and a halfhearted E for "energy" marked the center. Highly trained government agents surrounded the building, hiding in plain sight. Ironically, a bigger spectacle was held inside the inconspicuous building, also hiding in plain sight….

Within the new Autobot base, a dull black heavily armored truck was parked inside, in front of the newly fitted Optimus Prime.

"Prime –what we have here is an experimental all-terrain expeditionary fighting vehicle, designed by the finest engineers in our MASK division," Agent Fowler presented aside.

"Thank you Agent Fowler," the Autobot leader replied. "This will most certainly do."

His optics carefully scanned the vehicle mode, and Optimus swiftly transformed into his new truck form. Turning towards a grinning Agent Fowler, he honked his horn twice and flickered on the headlights energetically.

"I'm glad you like it," Fowler said. "You'll be putting it to good use soon, I know."

All of a sudden, a figure stepped out of the black truck. On instinct, Agent Fowler pulled a pistol from his suit and at the intruder.

"Hands up and show yourself!"

"It's me, Bill," a gruff voice said, closing the door and emerging from the shadows.

"Oh –ah, sorry General Bryce," Fowler said, putting his gun back. "What are ya doin' here? I mean, what's the problem?"

General Bryce stepped into the light, and Optimus recognized me immediately. Although he had only seen him a couple seconds through the government window, it was all he needed to see. Bryce wore the same suit and displayed even more badges.

"The president requests an alliance with the Autobots," he spoke, nodding to Optimus. "Again."

The Autobot leader crouched down into a squat, and leveled his optics with Bryce's gray eyes.

"General, I've already informed your president and I shall do so again," he said strictly. "The war is a conflict only between Cybertronians. I shall not risk any human casualties."

"Yes, you've made that point many times," Bryce replied briskly. "But the war is bigger than you think. It's our war now."

"We Autobots constantly strive to prevent humanity's involvement, and now you say that we failed?"

Agent Fowler flinched at Optimus' irregular temper, and held his breath for Bryce's answer.

"We all did our part, Optimus, both the government and the Autobots. But that last stunt Megatron did with Darkmount? We couldn't keep the secret hidden forever."

"Humanity knows of our existence?" Optimus questioned, and for the first time Fowler detected a hint of fear or frustration in his voice.

In response, Bryce pulled up a photo on his smart phone, and Optimus recognized it was the Darkmount Tower. Another one showed him with his jetpack, getting shot at by Megatron.

"It's all over America, and I'm sure it will spread around the world quickly," Bryce stated. He put the phone in his pocket. "So, are you reconsidering?"

Optimus let out a heavy sigh, and stared intently at Agent Fowler.

"No," he finally answered, to Bryce's frustration. "Although humanity knows of us, it is safe from harm."

"Suit yourself," Bryce grimaced, and he walked past Agent Fowler and into the truck.

"Where is your team by the way?" Bryce asked at the window. "Are they too shy?"

"Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead are picking up the kids from school," Optimus replied. "Smokescreen is on patrol and Ratchet is examining Wheeljack for any impaired circuits after Ultra Magnus' report."

"Well, what if the Decepticons attacked right now and the Autobots could not stop them? One lesson you should learn Prime: When you bring a war to another planet, there will _always _be collateral damage."

On a dramatic note, he pulled out of the Autobot base and drove away, leaving Optimus and Fowler more puzzled than ever.

**That's all I have right now but I'll be updating SOON! Megs will finally hatch another brilliant plan and the tables will be turned once again!**


	2. Episode 1-pt2

**I'm glad people are still on the same boat as me! Thank you readers for giving this story a chance! I can only hope you think the read is worth it!**

**On that note, I'd like to give kudos and responses to a few people:**

**Guest: Thank you for giving me my first review! About your question, yeah Jasper I guess was destroyed BUT in this version after the town was evacuated because of Darkmount everyone came back because it was destroyed =P The team won't be hanging around for long though.**

**UTHEMAN: Dude, that was one touching review! I'm glad that you're glad I'm back and I couldn't be happier that you find this better than crossovers! Keep up with your awesomeness!**

**Dzorek: Thanks for the detailed review! I'm a huge sucker for in-depth ones like yours =) It was about time Megatron was humanized a little, and I like him better because of it =)**

**OptimusSTAR: Yup, I love stressing Optimus out lol it humanizes him like i told u. which reminds me, TAKE NOTES HASBRO Xp**

**Finally a few shout outs -Thanks for following/favoriting this story IronhideNewbie, nikikt, Anvenx, VirusCaRNaGe1, Dunk234, and again to OptimusSTAR =) u guys are solid!**

**-that's all for now, enjoy!**

It's Our War **(Part Two)**

Megatron transformed back into robot mode and planted his clawed feet on the landing deck. To his horror, he found Earth's primitive atmosphere unnaturally refreshing, but it was possibly because he was losing his mind. He glared at the sunset beyond the horizon, for it was the last thing he saw before that irritating Prime with nine lives defeated him. Now it was mocking him, taunting him with its radiance. Angrily, he glanced down at a cluster of skyscrapers below, at another wretched human city. Here the Decepticons were, above the entire race of fleshlings. So why were they so powerless now?

A horrible idea occurred to Megatron, one that would definitely clear his mind. He alerted Soundwave to watch the ship in his short absence, especially Starscream if he tried anything cute. Afterward, he shot down like a piercing bullet towards the city in jet mode. As soon as he was within a thousand meters of the city, his aura of terror cloaked the atmosphere. Dozens of people waiting for the max screamed at the alien ship hurtling down. The dark shadow Megatron cast loomed over houses and buildings alike. Chaos erupted inside the skyscrapers as he shot down past them, shattering walls of glass windows. The Decepticon tyrant cackled as he shot blasts of Energon at a busy street, sending flaming taxis into the air and on top of passing vehicles. With no trace of sympathy, he hovered around the city and citizens ducked down as he passed over, only a few feet from taking them out. Megatron laughed the whole ride, enjoying the sight of fleshlings running in terror.

"Broo! Broo! Bew-Bew-Bew-Bew!" a dozen police cars and armored vehicles swerved behind him, and uniforms shot at him with their most deadly bullets. The shots were cotton balls for all Cybertronians cared. Relentlessly, Megatron flipped back and sent a beam of Energon at the puny intruders. On impact, every vehicle burst into flames and crashed brutally into each other. In under a minute, the entire city was transformed into what looked to be a warzone, and the victor reigned the skies, slicing through rows of buildings for kicks and giggles.

As he escaped the hell he had created, Megatron at last knew what the destiny of the Decepticons was and ever should be. They were predators, hungry for satisfaction of power that they happily knew they would never get. They were agents of chaos, unstoppable and downright unnatural.

He soared towards the Decepticon warship, with childish excitement to share the revelation he had experienced.

Meanwhile at the base…

Ratchet opened the GroundBridge and the three Autobot guardians shot out, carrying their trusty (but talkative) partners.

"Da-na-na-na-na-na-na! Oh c'mon Bulk! Do you always gotta stop playing right at the good parts?" Miko asked after Bulkhead transformed into robot mode, killing her Iron Maiden.

"I gotta stretch my legs," Bulkhead replied. "And you got that on your J-Pod already!"

"It's called an I-Pod," Raf chuckled aside, along with Bumblebee. They came in pretty handy with the games.

"Oh yeah, Momma's Boy got his taken away for a week," Arcee teased, remembering June Darby's scarring angry face last Sunday.

"Not funny," Jack muttered. "And shouldn't Smokescreen be called out too? I mean it was his idea to stuff pizza and tuna casserole up my boss' trunk."

"Yeah, but he didn't lose his dream job," Miko added, and everyone fell into a fit of laughter as Jack grumbled aside, hanging his head down.

"So what'd I tell ya? I'm a-okay," Wheeljack said at the other side of the base, skipping behind Ultra Magnus to his annoyance.

"Do not test me anymore with your immaturity," the blue bookish robot warned. "And I shall not remind you of addressing your superiors as 'Sir'."

"Fine. Don't remind me," Wheeljack chatted while giving a wink to Bulkhead and Miko. "Ma'am."

"Jack." Optimus addressed as he emerged from the Energon Cube storage room. He squatted down towards the kids.

"Does anyone from your school know about Darkmount?"

"Well…" Jack put his hand through his hair. Should he tell Optimus about the teachers' conspiracy theories taught in class or the fifty dollars Aaron Heckberg earned selling high-res pics of the fortress? Or maybe…

"Miko, it's all yours," he offered.

"Uh…Raf's got it, don't ya?"

"They know," Optimus decided, talking to himself in front of the team. "We must keep this contained at all costs. The Decepticons mustn't get hold of this."

"Bee-oop, Broop. Beep Bee-bee-broop."

"Thanks Bee," Arcee palmed her face.

"I am aware of all of the human social media sites," Optimus sighed. "But we can always distort the images, as Raf has always done before."

As if on cue, Smokescreen skidded inside the base, sporting a new blue and yellow paintjob and double 7's on his doors. He transformed and Arcee scoffed.

"Really?"

"Bee and the boss got new paint, and hey, I think it suits me," Smokescreen replied, stretching his limbs and flexing his door wings.

"I need some more Energon. That traffic around Darkmount completely drained me," he mused, and the guardians winced, refusing to glance at Optimus' face.

"Hey, Ultra Magnus! Check out this robot in disguise!" Smokescreen posed, and Wheeljack palmed his face along with Arcee.

"Good. Now you can look your best while stacking those Energon cubes," Ultra Magnus replied coldly, and he walked off with an air of authority.

"To think I was almost a Prime as a rookie," Smokescreen muttered darkly.

Ratchet froze. "What's this about being a Prime?"

"Uh…time. Time to start acting like a rookie."

Arcee walked up to Ratchet, speaking softly as he continued soldering.

"Smokescreen was the only one with Optimus when we went undercover. Do you think…"

"Let's be glad he was inexperienced enough not to follow orders," Ratchet finished, brushing the topic away.

"Optimus!" Smokescreen yelled suddenly, and the Autobot leader dashed over to the cube storage, along with the three guardians. Jack, Miko, and Raf slipped into Agent Fowler's quarters, where a state-of-the-art plasma was waiting for them.

The Energon vault was a sizzling mess. Inside the vault was a pile of crumpled Energon containers, all smashed under the Forge of Solus Prime. Energon leaked onto the floor, completely wasted and useless.

"Bree-oo!" Bumblebee gave Bulkhead an accusing look, putting his hands on his hips.

"Honest to Primus, it wasn't me!"

"It was my doing," Optimus interrupted, touching a collapsed metal shelf. "I couldn't find anywhere to store the Forge." He sighed, dipping his hands into a puddle and letting the Energon seep through his fingers.

"Jackie and me can go hunt for some more Energon," Bulkhead decided, startled at Optimus' glumness. "He took control of a Decepticon mine before."

"Very well," Optimus finally spoke after a short pause. He stood up, and put on his familiar face of confidence. "You, Wheeljack, and Ultra Magnus can scout for more Energon. However, only after you have searched thoroughly for unearthed deposits and found none can you raid a mine."

Swiftly, Bulkhead ran over to get Wheeljack and Optimus acquired an idea. He addressed Ultra Magnus and presented him with the Forge of Solus Prime.

"Sir, this is the highest of honors," Ultra Magnus said, flustered. He grasped the Forge with utmost delicacy and reverence. "I am not sure if I am worthy of such a magnificent relic. This Forge is one of the most-"

"Commander," Optimus smiled dearly. "You are worthy, and the honor is mine."

He informed Ultra Magnus of his mission, and although the commander was disappointed of the partners he was assigned with, he ultimately rose up to the challenge. In a few seconds, the three Autobots entered the swirling GroundBridge, Wheeljack lagging close behind.

"Prime!" Agent Fowler walked out of the elevator and onto the guardrails. "Unless my superiors need their brains transplanted, we got a confirmed sighting of Megatron!"

"Pish posh," Smokescreen waved his hand. "No one's gonna remember some silly old jet."

Agent Fowler shook his head and put his palm to his face. "What if that "silly old jet" left a two-mile path of destruction behind?"

He splayed six high-res pictures on a projector and the Autobots gawked at them in horror.

"How many casualties?" Optimus asked immediately.

"Ten dead. At least sixty injured."

"That's it," Arcee muttered, cocking her pistols. Bumblebee and Smokescreen drew out their cannon arms. Optimus only stared at the images in silence.

"Cool down, hotheads!" Agent Fowler said. "He's long gone. It appears that the Cons found a way to shield their signals, since you guys couldn't detect them. We have no way of finding out when's their next attack."

"You might want to see this," Ratchet panted at the other side of the base, looking as if he had just run from a marathon. The Autobots picked up Agent Fowler and hurried to his quarters, where Ratchet was pointing. The kids had pulled down the window so the TV was audible outside the room. They watched on the couch while the robots crammed at the window, their optics burning with shock.

The news channel was tuned in to an ongoing attack in Detroit. A clip of Knockout racing through the city and shredding the roads with his sawblade was played with a frightened commentary by the reporter. In another scene, Starscream's jet mode was shown, shooting down at a rock and roll concert and transforming at the top of a church's bell tower.

"Good afternoon, fleshlings," Starscream cackled, having difficulty catching his breath. "Bow down to your true gods! Here's your destruction!"

The cameraman sprinted away as the air commander effortlessly knocked down the bell and sent it tumbling into a courtyard below. The headline read "They're Real".

"Ratchet, open the GroundBridge for Detroit," Optimus said at once. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen ran up to him without his command, completely driven by instinct and boiling hatred of the Decepticons.

As the medic did so, Optimus dashed into the portal, without transforming into truck mode. The three remaining Autobots charged behind, weapons drawn and ready to fire. The kids and Ratchet stared with admiration as the portal diminished, along with a fact they thought would last forever.

There were no such things as robots in disguise anymore….

**Part 3 coming soon! as always, don't forget to leave a comment or follow/favorite =P **


	3. Episode 1-pt3

**Lo and behold, I am done with Episode 1! Just need to give kudos to Imaginator-Creator, Dragon Force Ranger, SuperGirlInJeans, Fanatic97, and once more UTHEMAN! btw please check out Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime's story "Prime's Strength"! It's a short read so don't give me any excuses =)**

**Anyway, you know what to do now...**

It's Our War **(Part Three)**

"Look!" Bumblebee bleeped. He pointed towards Soundwave patrolling the skies, and the silent Decepticon transformed on a rooftop from a distance.

"Something's coming," Arcee affirmed, familiar with the Decepticon's style of watching the action from a distance.

It didn't take long to prove her theory right. Three Insecticons turned onto their street and rushed forward, shooting beams of Energon in insect mode. With no second to waste, Optimus stabbed his Star Saber into the front one and cleanly sliced through the other two with deadly force. Smokescreen and Bumblebee covered Optimus, somersaulting out of the way from four silver Vehicons' blasts and shooting them down with their arm cannons. The two worked with impressive balance, as if they operated on the same Spark.

"Hy-ah!" Arcee sent lethal roundhouse kicks into another set of Vehicons, impaling their chests like bullets. Energon splattered on her right leg as she dodged and kicked, and her entire foot was stained when she finished, far from out of breath. Smokescreen covered her blind spot, and pummeled a Vehicon's visor with his strong fists, shattering glass between his fingers. Almost looking bored, Bumblebee reached a Vehicon's arm from behind and swung him to the ground. He slid to the ground away from an Energon shot and sent a powerful blast into the Insecticon without a single glance. As Yoda would put it, badass they were. The people realized also, staring in awe at the skill the colorful team demonstrated in battle.

"I'll get Soundwave," Optimus said. He ignited his jetpack and rocketed towards the rooftop.

"You heard him, boys," Arcee yelled over the gunfire. She transformed both of her arms into pistols and activated the blades. "Let's light their tailpipes!"

Bumblebee's stealth car mode pancaked a row of approaching Vehicons and Smokescreen furiously bashed an Insecticon into one of its mates hovering towards Arcee.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the air, Optimus hovered across from Soundwave and drew out his gatling cannon.

"Soundwave! Stop this meaningless destruction! If you want to make a name for the Decepticons, then fight _me_!"

Soundwave remained a statue, only his visor screen flickering. Optimus' optics zoomed and saw schematics for something, but he couldn't tell what. A green flash ignited behind him, and Starscream pulled him by the neck into the GroundBridge. It opened at a different section of the city, more populated than before. Cackling to himself, Starscream threw Optimus out of the portal and into a circle of Vehicons. His servos aching, Optimus gained his ground and managed to swipe through the foot soldiers with a swing of his Star Saber. Pools of steaming Energon leaked all about the supermarket parking lot they stood in.

"Argh!" Optimus trained his gatling cannon on Starscream, whimpering at the sight of the barrel. Suddenly, _klong_. Knockout hit his saw hard at the back of Optimus' head and the Autobot collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"C'mon Prime! You're making a bad impression!" Starscream laughed, glaring at the shoppers taking refuge behind the store's windows.

Knockout sighed and raised his chainsaw over his head executioner-style. "It was fun while it lasted."

A whoosh came from behind him, and as Knockout turned about an Energon whip grabbed him and tossed him to the ground like a rag doll.

"Get your hands off our boss!" Wheeljack shouted, and he squashed a troop of Vehicons in sports car mode. Ultra Magnus wasn't far behind, thrusting the Forge towards any Vehicons that dared approach him.

A Vehicon general sneaked up behind him in car mode, and pointed his gun at the back of his head. Immediately, Ultra Magnus wheeled around and crumpled the barrel.

"Your reaction timing is poor, soldier," he said, a death grip on the Vehicon's neck. "Now drop and give me twenty!"

As he spoke, he launched the body towards a flight strike team, and twenty jet Vehicons crash-landed. Starscream and Knockout witnessed the chaos with terrified optics, and they fled in vehicle mode. Crowds of kids cheered when Bumblebee bashed the red sports car's side, and Bulkhead planted his large foot on the hood.

"Bah! My finish!" Knockout screamed, backing up and taking off into an alleyway. Just to make a statement, he pancaked a café patio, squashing the outdoor tables and demolishing the awnings.

"Knockout! This is no time to be a coward!" Starscream shrieked, gawking at Arcee decapitating a Vehicon ten meters away. The next second, Optimus launched one of his signature punches on the distracted Decepticon. He punched Starscream up in the chin first, and as he stumbled backward, delivered two more to both of his cheeks, and finally a painful one straight in the lower chest. Having lost his ground, Starscream flung back like a slingshot, right into Ultra Magnus' arms. For added measure, Ultra Magnus swung Starscream's flail body around in circles and slammed him into a long row of shopping carts.

"Ouchers," Wheeljack cringed, after picking out the sound of a fresh dent made. The Autobots gathered together, and raised their weapons towards Starscream's whimpering form.

"S-s-Soundwave!" he com-linked, agony cloaking his voice. He squealed softly at the mass of Autobots advancing towards him. "GroundBridge now!"

In a few seconds, a green portal opened next to him, and Starscream jetted inside, before any of the Autobots' shots reached him.

"No!" Optimus dashed towards the open portal, refusing to let Starscream leave without justice. He was inches away from the portal when suddenly his sensors picked up a subtle fluttering close by. By the time he saw it, it was too late. Laserbeak shot a round of Energon at the Autobot leader's chest and Optimus instantly tumbled to the ground. Soundwave's drone dodged and weaved through the Autobots' furious shots from the ground and reunited with the faceless Decepticon on the roof. Satisfied, Soundwave opened a portal for himself and causally walked inside.

The Autobots bolted towards Optimus, groaning on the ground. The shot was too weak to pierce his thick armor, but it still left a sharp pain in his chest. As the Autobots huddled, dozens of crowds left their refuges and raced towards their heroes.

"Hey, hey! Back up!" Smokescreen admonished, gesturing with his arms.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" a reporter pushed forward.

"Are there more evil robots coming for us?" another peppered Arcee, who was getting pretty pissed off.

"Take us to your leaders!" a citizen pleaded.

"We only got one leader –and he'll be done for if you guys don't clear out!" Wheeljack said, not noticing Ultra Magnus' hurt look.

"Please! We must have a word with him!"

Suddenly, Optimus steadily rose up and addressed the crowd. His towering figure cast a dark shadow over them, but it was comforting, not ominous.

"We are Autobots, autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," Optimus began. "My name is Optimus Prime and this is my team, who deserve as much welcome as I do, maybe even more so."

In response, the crowd cheered for the others, and they grinned bashfully.

"We have been fighting a war against the Decepticons for a long, long time, but it has always been covert, disguised." To demonstrate, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead transformed into vehicle mode.

"Ooh…aah" the crowd uttered.

"But now I realize that times are changing once again. The battle against our enemies can no longer take place in the dark. Our duty of protecting humanity is greater than ever before. And that is why I am declaring an Autobot alliance with humankind."

The Autobots froze and looked uneasily at Optimus.

"I am bridging you guys back," Ratchet radioed to all of the Autobots, after being astounded at what he saw on television. "I fear that Optimus is beginning to lose his wisdom."

A GroundBridge opened up in Detroit, and the people eyeballed it with fascination, but still had their ears set on Prime.

"For as long as we are functioning," Optimus added, as the Autobots escaped into the portal. "Know this –we will endure 'til all, human and Cybertronian, are one!"

At this, the entire city of Detroit erupted in vigorous applause, along with all of those witnessing Optimus elsewhere. Optimus pulled up his faceplate and trucked into the Ground Bridge, the praise around the world echoing through his Energon as if they were truly indeed united.

* * *

"I thought the Dark Energon was pointless, but _this? _This one takes the cake," Knockout complained to a badly damaged Starscream, showing his crumpled metal.

"I bet this was all a set up!" Starscream agreed, tugging his broken arm. "This was all a way for that wretch to satisfy his need to extinguish our sparks!"

Soundwave treaded behind them, playing a game of Solitaire on his visor. As his two dumb-witted partners whined, he opened the door to the main bridge.

There he was, optics burning like brimstone and a telltale grin on his sharp face.

"Lord Megatron! Don't tell me that you actually thought we could take down the Autobots with that mission you gave us!" Starscream pleaded, a little too quickly.

"Of course I didn't. I wanted you to do the exact opposite in fact. And you have succeeded."

"Wha? Come again?" Knockout hoped with all his spark that Megatron was beginning to lose his wisdom.

"Through your failure, we have succeeded in our mission," Megatron said, directing his optics toward Starscream and Knockout. "Optimus has just proposed an alliance with humanity."

"What! You think that was a _success_?!" Starscream exclaimed.

"I was given a vision moments before you arrived –Let the world see how mighty they are! The higher we build the Autobots up, the harder they will fall when our time comes to destroy them. The whole world will despair and we will eradicate the humans like the pathetic insects they are."

Vehicons about nodded, along with Starscream and Knockout. Their master was terrible but alas, he was brilliant. All of a sudden, a vicious idea came upon Starscream, one that would surely redeem himself to Megatron forever.

"May I add a suggestion to that plan?"

"You may not," Megatron snarled.

"Humans are powerless, and they are in a constant state of fear –fear of change," Starscream continued enthusiastically. "Only through that fear can they unite, to eliminate the threat that haunts them."

"Your point?" Megatron asked harshly.

"Follow your plan but consider this also. The humans will inevitably fear the Autobots and damage them from the inside for us. They will cast our enemies away, and when they do that is when we make our strike, destroying them both –once and for all!"

For a moment, Megatron only stared at him, shocked. Unexpectedly, he gave Starscream a soft pat on the shoulder and turned his back towards the whole group of Decepticons. He put his hands behind his back and walked forward.

**Thank you Starscream! What a creative bugger! Episode 2's in progress and I'll post it soon! Please review/follow this story if you haven't yet. Til then, ROLL OUT**


	4. Episode 2-pt1

**The rust is settling in! Bear with me on this -this is an aftermath episode and does not involve much action but it certainly brings up a lotta conflict for the Bots. More action will be in the next episode, trust me! (a new bot will be introduced XD) For now, enjoy the read and tell me what you think! Don't forget to spread the word and thank you to everyone who have already done so! **

**btw thank you to all those who reviewed and your suggestions to the story. I hope you know that your help has well helped me with this story. Anyway, roll out!**

Episode 2: Tensions** (Part One)**

The Autobot base was unusually quiet after the announcement in Detroit. When Optimus stepped out of the GroundBridge, Ratchet wasn't there to greet him. Rather, he was on the opposite side with all of the other Bots, parked in vehicle mode. The kids were with Agent Fowler in his quarters, and Optimus caught Jack looking back before he turned around. He was well aware that he was being given the "silent treatment", but he put on his best mask of obliviousness as he addressed Ultra Magnus polishing the Forge. Only he and Smokescreen remained in robot mode.

"Ultra Magnus –Is something wrong?" he asked cluelessly.

"Negatory, sir. Your team's behavior is beyond my knowledge."

Optimus sighed and walked over towards the Autobots.

"I'm sorry I forced all of you into this situation. This decision was in my mind for a while, but I never chose to discuss it with you." He paused. "But the humans truly need our help, and we must make sacrifices to protect the common good."

Silence. Smokescreen ran up next to Optimus and spoke.

"C'mon guys! Prime is right! We must make sacrifices-"

"So that's all Cybertron was, a sacrifice?" Ratchet said bitterly. He transformed into robot mode and stared at Optimus in the optics. "We shed gallons of Energon everyday and have already sacrificed our security, not to mention our planet –there is nothing more we can offer Optimus. I'm…we're sorry."

"Ratchet," Optimus spoke softly. "I know that you are tired over all of this loss. But victory is near, my old friend. I can see it. Believe me."

Optimus turned towards the team.

"That goes with the rest of you. Help me once more and I promise…I promise that you will be relieved from Team Prime."

At this, the entire team transformed and protested.

"Wreckers don't quit," Wheeljack said, Bulkhead punching his fists together.

"_It was Wheeljack's idea_," Bumblebee bleeped.

"We're with you, whether we like it or not," Arcee said, crossing her arms.

Optimus smiled and looked at Ratchet, but before he could respond, Agent Fowler stepped out of the office.

"Sorry to interrupt, but General Bryce is on."

Optimus walked up to the main holographic computer screen.

"Hello, I expected that you'd make the right choice," he smiled warmly. "So far, we've gotten the United Nations' agreement with your alliance, and we'll spread the word around. But I'm contacting you for a different reason, just for a minor problem."

"And that would be?"

"Your little dance at Detroit? It would cost us well over a couple million dollars. I was wondering if you could maybe pitch in."

"I'm in," Bulkhead volunteered. "I know construction."

"No way, Blockhead," Wheeljack said. "We didn't collect any Energon that last trip, remember? That means we're gonna go again. And you're _not _making me work with Shoulder Pads all by m'self."

"So, who's coming?" General Bryce asked impatiently.

"We will bridge Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Ultra Magnus over to repair the damage shortly," Optimus replied. General Bryce nodded and signed off curtly.

He looked towards Bumblebee and Arcee.

"You two shall accompany me while scouting for Energon, as our last trip was interrupted."

"Ahem. Aren't you forgetting someone?" Smokescreen perked up.

"Ratchet may require assistance and some company."

"Optimus –I don't want to interrupt but I'm afraid it is _you _who needs assistance," Ratchet spoke at his work table. "That last shot from Laserbeak may have done some internal damage and I suggest a check-up immediately. And yes, some company would be nice. Watching the kids play checkers is torture."

Optimus' side ached, and he held in his gut tightly.

"Very well. Smokescreen –you may take my place."

"Yes!" Smokescreen shouted enthusiastically, pumping his fist. Bumblebee and Arcee glanced at each other at the side.

"Prime!" Agent Fowler stepped out. "Detroit is a social city. They're not gonna leave the Wreckers alone –and since the kids are catching a few z's, I am happy to be their face man. Y'know, someone who will speak to the crowd for them."

"Of course," Optimus smiled, and he followed Ratchet to the examination bed.

Bulkhead never realized how much damage a battle with the Cons made. His mind was always set on scrapping them quickly and discreetly. But now looking at Detroit, it looked like a storm of meteors fell on the city. Vehicon and Insecticon bodies littered the floor and giant craters made by the robots damaged almost half of the streets. He didn't even want to get into the condition of the buildings.

Surprisingly enough, Ultra Magnus knew construction as well, but he made it seem like a boot camp drill.

"Work those legs, soldiers!" he ordered as Bulkhead and Wheeljack raced back to the cement truck and dipped empty Energon containers inside. As they ran back towards the chipped road and filled in the potholes, some small part of them was grateful. At least Ultra Magnus didn't use a whistle.

Unfortunately, the commander improvised. In robot mode, he blew his truck horn and rapidly clapped his hands together.

"Soldier!" he shouted at Wheeljack, raising the Forge. "If you're not using your back, I might as well take it away!"

"Yes –sir," Wheeljack muttered.

"Hey!" a nosy reporter shouted below Ultra Magnus. "That is labor abuse! I knew the Auto_brats_ were up to no good!"

Ultra Magnus frowned at the man and Agent Fowler stepped out of a black SUV –to look government-ish.

"Sir? If you have a problem, you talk to me. I'm Agent Fowler, and the Autobots are my alien buddies."

"My name's Winnie Galloway," he replied indignantly. "I work for the New York Times and I'm here to investigate these so-called allies."

"Well you can pack up –there's nothing to investigate."

"Oh, on the contrary. I've seen these robots with their hands in the cookie jar far too many times –now it's time for the country to know!"

"Enlighten me," Agent Fowler dared. Winnie pulled out a notepad.

"Their leader, Optimus Prime, breached a military camp and opened fire. I have my resources, and I have the right to keep them secret."

"That is Nemesis Prime you're talking about," Agent Fowler said, shaking his head.

"Ha! Good one –now how about this? That blue female robot is responsible for a few thousand dollars' worth of damage to three forests and a Manhattan subway!"

"Took care of that –is that all you got?"

"That green one-"

"Hey!" Bulkhead shouted while pouring cement.

"-has destroyed a tourist site in Greece, severely damaged an abandoned town, and leveled his share of monster truck rallies."

"Yo tiny –quit poking into our business or I'm gonna give you a reason to hate us," Wheeljack threatened, Ultra Magnus taking no notice of him. Agent Fowler bit his bottom lip.

"And don't even get me started on that gas pump you torched," Willie said and Wheeljack glared at him. "You Autobots cause so much trouble –I'm starting to think that you're Decepticons and Detroit was just a set up."

Suddenly, Ultra Magnus squatted down and came right up to Galloway's pointed face. No one could tell whether it was fear or shock behind his thick glasses.

"Soldier –if I can call you that," the commander said through gritted teeth. "Your mouth is smarter than you if you ever had a brain. And the only reason why I am addressing you is because you're a misinformed fool, and you have my pity. Don't say thank you the next time we save your life."

Without another word, he walked over Galloway and ordered a Ground Bridge. Bulkhead and Wheeljack transformed and followed the blue semi truck into the green portal. As it was still open, Bulkhead poked his head out.

"Fowler –you coming?"

"Yeah, sure," Agent Fowler replied as he gave Willie a sour look. "I wasted my time anyway."

Galloway began to shout what seemed like a threat, but all Agent Fowler heard was the silence around of no one listening to it.


	5. Episode 2-pt2

**Sorry for the late update guys, been kinda distracted with Monty Python =P Kudos to Python3921, Darkpool, WolfSpiritFlower, and Neo-Gojira 54 also =) Thanks for all the support! Don't forget to spread the word about this story if you think it's worth reading!**

**-btw I have a question for you guys -Is my writing too long -especially the fight scenes? They're a dread to write and I don't know if I should simplify them a bit and move on with the plot cuz I'm itching to get to the ending but it's only started lol. Seriously, what do you think? Answer via PM or review!**

**Have a happy 4th of July and keep rolling!**

In the middle of a rainforest, a GroundBridge opened and a blue motorcycle shot through it, two sports cars at the rear. Arcee transformed and looked over a cliff at a Decepticon Energon mine below.

"Jackpot," she mouthed for Smokescreen and Bumblebee.

"Whew! Finally!" Smokescreen sighed. "Alright, you guys charge through the sides and I'll ambush it at the center. Arcee, you can-"

Bumblebee handed Arcee an Energon grenade and she launched it over at the group of Decepitcon miners below. A large boom sounded and the four Decepitcons sizzled in smoking heaps.

"Good plan though," Arcee said to Smokescreen, and she trotted off to the lower level.

In a few minutes, they reached the Decepticon mine and armed for any surprise attacks. Swiftly, Arcee whipped out a sniper rifle from Magnus and Bumblebee engaged his holographic shield. Smokescreen only attached the Phase Shifter to his arm. They moved quickly, stealthily, bracing for any movement. It didn't take long for Smokescreen to crack, however.

"Hey Bee –you ever thought of being a Prime?" he asked, and Arcee and Bumblebee froze.

"_I guess," _Bee shrugged. "_But not that much._"

"So why don't you?"

"_Well…'Cause I'd rather be at Cybertron if it happens?_"

"That makes sense," Smokescreen responded, his optics scanning for a cannon barrel. "You're a patient guy."

"Most of the time," Arcee said, smirking at Bee. They both remembered his T-Cog drama. She looked over her shoulder. "So Smoke, why are _you _so interested?"

"Wha? Well, I…Optimus…Let's say you turned down your biggest dream that you worked for your whole life, but it was for the better. How would you feel?"

"Well, if it was for the better, you should feel glad about it right?" Arcee asked. Smokescreen paused and thought it over.

"How about this? What if Optimus killed _Airachnid _and not you?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?" Arcee clearly wanted to avoid answering.

"Uh –not usually."

"Prove it." And Arcee raced ahead.

Smokescreen looked at Bumblebee and he rolled his optics.

"_Femmes –always with the mood swings…_"

They both chuckled and trotted after her.

The Decepticon warship brewed with activity. Jet Vehicons set up for their next attack and Insecticons socialized about their might compared to the powerless Vehicons. Knockout browsed through a car junkie website on the main frame, and Soundwave stood at his position, all surveillance of the ship within his head. The ship was unusually peaceful due to the master's absence and also the air commander, and troops cherished every moment of the calm atmosphere.

At the dark side of the moon, Megatron and Starscream waited at the entrance of the swelling portal. Briefly, Starscream snuck a glimpse of Megatron's face, and it was emotionless as usual. However, judging by the news Megatron had informed him, Starscream knew the gears were turning in his sick mind.

"Lord Megatron –who exactly is arriving?"

Megatron grit his teeth but calmly let out a response.

"It's a mystery. Some Seeker Vehicons travelled to Cybertron and were terminated. This unknown figure left me an encrypted message to send for him."

"If he killed our Vehicons, then surely he is an Autobot!" Starscream cried out.

"If he is an Autobot, I will strike him down for his arrogance in facing me," Megatron growled. "Never take me for a fool."

A Decepticon life signal was approaching, a Vehicon analyst informed Megatron via com link. Soon enough, a tall and bulky silhouette began to materialize through the green portal and Starscream's Spark stopped when he saw it. A single red optic emerged from the mist, brimming with cold logic.

"Shockwave!" Megatron laughed deeply. "Just the one I needed. I am delightfully surprised, however. _Someone _informed me that you were terminated."

Starscream whimpered and peeked an optic at Shockwave's haunting one. The hilariously larger robot closed in on Starscream, and pegged him with a surprising trace of anger.

"I am curious myself why he made such assumptions," Shockwave glared, towering over Starscream's helpless form. "So it is finally my time to learn the truth. Why was I left for scrap? Why was I abandoned, forgotten, left to fend for myself? _Why?_"

"The explosion caused by the SpaceBridge was too devastating," the coward panicked. "We thought that surely no one could survive it."

He cracked an optic open and gave Shockwave a phony smile.

"Your answer seems…logical," Shockwave concluded, and the conflict was resolved just like that.

Megatron knew better, and wanted Starscream to realize as well.

"I am regretfully sorry for your misfortune," he began, placing his hand on Shockwave's broad shoulders. "That is why I am promoting you as my _First Lieutenant_. I am placing Starscream as Air Commander and that is me being generous." He enjoyed watching Starscream's horrified expression and continued. "So Shockwave –what brings you here?"

"Only to serve you Lord Megatron, and also so I can share my wealth of intellect that has eluded you on this ship."

Shockwave looked sharply at Starscream, and he sharply clenched his clawed fingers together.

"I have an agenda that I believe you will be quite fascinated with," Megatron said proudly. He directed Shockwave towards a soundproof corridor, away from Starscream's insolence.

"If it is your will, master, then it is my loyalty," Shockwave commented.

Starscream watched in disgust as the two strolled into the soundproof barrier, only catching two significant words of their conversation: _Cybertron _and _SpaceBridge._

"It is logical that I investigate the science behind SpaceBridge technology immediately," Shockwave concluded. "If we are to ever find a way to transport an entire planet."

"A reliable figure has already revealed the solution to me in a vision," Megatron spoke. "Thankfully. The technology we seek is a forgotten method used by the original Thirteen Primes."

"Then I appeal to the Decepticons once more," Shockwave said, his monotonous tone cloaking any trace of anticipation.

Megatron moved closer to speak more, but he was interrupted by a call from a Decepticon mine.

"This better be urgent," he said sharply through com link.

"Your Eminence –the Autobots are-" the Vehicon's call was cut from an Energon blast in the background.

"Shockwave –investigate the situation down there and stop it," Megatron commanded. "But do not execute the Autobots, especially Optimus. I want them to see them burn when our plan comes to action."

"As you wish, Master." Shockwave adjusted the SpaceBridge so it worked for ground, and rushed inside the spinning vortex.

**Shocky's on the move and he's gonna make an impression on the bots! More will be up soon and keep your eyes peeled for an OC coming up soon! 'Til all are one!**


	6. Episode 2 -pt3

**Okay guys! Here is the last part, finally! And oh goody -kudos time! Thank you InfinityArk, Fanatic97 again, The Twisted Lord, and Python3921! Thanks for the support, guys! Gotta go, and all I can say is: ROLL OUT!**

Episode 2: Tensions **(Part Three)**

The Autobots were in deeper scrap than they thought. Dealing with the Decepticon Miners were easy, but the Vehicons and Insecticons they fought now were ruthless. Bumblebee held his ground as much as be could behind the shield, but he knew he had to fire at the platoon sooner or later. Arcee flung back away from an Energon blast, and furiously shot through a Vehicon general's head with her rifle. Only Smokescreen had the best of hand with his Phase Shifter, but even he lost hope of getting out in one piece. Instead of engaging him, the Vehicons ran straight past him towards Bee and Arcee, struggling to defend the few Cubes they smuggled. He activated his com link.

"Ratch –We require backup. Send Optimus here or else Bee and Cee will get torched."

Beside him, a GroundBridge appeared and a blue truck emerged, followed by a large green truck. Ultra Magnus blared his horn loudly, and as Vehicons looked to turn around, ran them down and bashed them with the Forge. Bulkhead clobbered a team of Vehicons approaching Arcee and Bee with his club, and easily knocked down a row with his cannon arms. With brutal force, he wound his arms around a Vehicon's neck into a headlock, and smashed his body on top of it.

"It's from a wrestling match I saw with Miko," Bulkhead grinned to the others. Bumblebee and Arcee shrugged at each other and pinned down a Vehicon running towards Smokescreen. On the other side, Ultra Magnus continued smashing the Forge into the Vehicons, barely losing his energy. He trained his cannon arms at one when a GroundBridge appeared and the whole Vehicon army dispersed in jet mode.

"_Optimus?_" Bumblebee guessed. They could make out a large form heading towards them, with a gatling cannon and a thickset body. Except Arcee had seen that silhouette before…on a mission with Cliffjumper.

"It's Shockwave!" she cried out, as she picked out the one red optic coming out of the mist. She somersaulted from a fusion blast aimed straight towards her, and the rest of the Autobots shot constantly at the towering figure. Except their blasts bounced harmlessly off Shockwave's body.

"Deflect this!" Bulkhead shouted, jumping out from the ranks and running towards Shockwave with his mace raised. With a loud thud, he banged his hammer against Shockwave's legs and the Con met the ground. As he struggled to get back up, Energon blasts from Smokescreen kept him down. Except it wasn't enough. Shockwave squeezed his cannon arm out and shot at the ceiling above the two Autobots.

"_NO!_" Arcee and Bumblebee shouted, watching the rocks tumble down and bury Bulkhead and Smokescreen. Ultra Magnus grinded his teeth together and charged towards Shockwave.

"Arrgh!" He pounded Shockwave with Energon shots from his blasters, and the burly Decepticon launched a gut-crunching fist into Ultra Magnus' side. Sure enough, the commander went airborne and crashed against a cave wall. Shockwave slowly stomped towards Magnus' dented form, walking through the Energon blasts from Arcee and Bumblebee.

Ulta Magnus croaked an optic open and saw the Forge in front of his face, which had dropped from his back when he hit the wall. Groaning with desperation, Ultra Magnus reached for the hammer, but could not grip it. Shockwave stamped his foot on the Autobot's arm and clutched the hammer.

"Get away from him!" Arcee screeched, shooting hopeless Energon shots at Shockwave's back. Shockwave rose the hammer above his head, his red optic burning with a mix of arrogance and anger.

"Your mission was most illogical," he said, shaking his head. Abruptly, he slammed the hammer down on Ultra Magnus' hand. The commander roared in cringing agony and bowed his head down. Satisfied, Shockwave removed his foot, revealing Ultra Magnus' dislocated fingers lodged into the rock. His stomp had completely crushed Ultra Magnus' right hand. Sensing Bumblebee and Arcee running towards him, Shockwave transformed into H-tank mode and shot up at a giant stalactite. It fell from the ceiling down into the Autobots' path, and they tumbled to the ground.

Shockwave transformed and looked back at Ultra Magnus, and the commander glared at him with pain-stricken optics.

"I shall not terminate you," Shockwave explained. "Pay your respects to Megatron instead."

With that, he transformed back into tank mode and ran Ultra Magnus over, shooting into a GroundBridge. All went black for the Autobots.

* * *

Ultra Magnus woke up from stasis and realized he was back at the base, on a Cybertronian operation table. He looked about him, at the badly damaged team. Bulkhead looked like an asteroid had hit him. His body was filled with dents and his jaw hinge was loose so he couldn't close his mouth. Smokescreen, Arcee, and Bumblebee looked in decent shape, although their wings were twisted backwards. It was a fairly simple fix for Ratchet. He raised his right hand to his optics and held in a scream of alarm. What was left of his fingers were oily and crumpled up, with his crumpled thumb twisted up. The red hinges of his lost fingers stuck out like ripped bones. There was no way Ratchet could fix that mess on his arm.

"Ultra Magnus," Ratchet said, putting his hand down. "You need some rest. That was a gruesome battle."

"Will I…will I still fight in Team Prime?" Ultra Magnus asked weakly.

"You will, just not right now," Optimus spoke, entering the ward. He stood beside Magnus' bedside.

"You and Bulkhead are in critical condition," Optimus said with sad optics. "For the time being, ease your mind and body. Ratchet will repair you."

"Just don't break my tools," Ratchet muttered beside Bulkhead's bedside.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Bulkhead sighed, recalling his episode with Hardshell.

"But the team –we need as many fighters as possible. The Decepticons will most likely gather new followers and we will be outnumbered more than ever."

"That is being taken care of, Ultra Magnus. The government is granting us a warrant to recruit Autobots around the globe, using their technology. Our team will grow, but I assure you and Bulkhead that you won't be forgotten."

Ultra Magnus took this with relief, and closed his optics. Bulkhead sighed beside him and rested also.

"Hey Optimus," a smaller voice said beneath him. The Autobot leader bent down and looked towards Jack.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Sorry the guys and I turned our backs on you," Jack apologized, and Arcee smiled at her bedside. "We just…we're scared of being useless if you guys fight the Cons this way now. There's no need to have us if you have an alliance with every human."

"Jack –you misunderstand. You and your friends' safety is our highest priority. And although you can't help us on the battlefield, you will help us in a better way. I am putting you, Raf, and Miko in charge of Autobot recruit negotiations."

"Fancy," Miko commented aside, touching one of Bulkhead's injured fingers.

"I believe that Cybertronians have a flawed image of humanity and are more likely to join the Decepticons. That is why we need you three to be a good example for all of our recruits to look up to and remember."

"Can do," Jack said in a determined tone.

As if on cue, Ratchet notified Optimus across from the main computer.

"Optimus –the government just sent me a message. An Energon signal has been detected in…Colby Town, Kansas?"

Optimus looked surprised at the convenience, and turned back towards Jack. He raised an eyebrow up, like _You ready?_

Arcee was so excited about the news, she jumped off her table and answered for Jack. She transformed into motorcycle mode and Jack mounted the seat.

"Just a second –what if it's a Con?" Jack asked Optimus.

"Then he'll have some nasty company," Arcee said, and she rocketed into the GroundBridge portal Ratchet had opened.

New hope was in the distance, Optimus figured. Or so he thought…

**Stay tuned, if you dare. See ya.**


	7. Episode 3-pt1

**Hey sorry for the big wait guys! quick kudos to Ang1068, Sparklight Prime, and SilenceSpeaksWhenWordsCan't! MEGA giant robot-sized thank you to ForgottenHope547 of Deviantart for spending her weekend on a pic for the new Autobot! She did it for me and for YOU so please check it out! Don't forget to spread the word and review!  
**

**Everyday Hero**

**-update -BIG SORRY guys, i forgot a big chunk of story but it's in now. I marked it for those who need to reread =) whoops**

Episode 3: Classy Chassis **(part one)**

On the deserted stretch of road, a sleek silver coupe (Alfa Romeo 159, wiki/File:Alfa_Romeo_ ) zoomed by, not once hesitating for caution. Just when it seemed like there wasn't a care in the world, reality invaded when a sleek government helicopter landed on the road, blocking the car's path. The silver car sharply put the brakes to its exhilarating joyride, and honked furiously at the helicopter. Suddenly, a man popped his head out of the window, with a giant megaphone to his mouth.

"Report to Optimus Prime immediately, and help the Autobots," he ordered, clearly annoyed that he was talking to a car.

The car slowly inched forward, and once the government agent stepped out, it turned back towards the way it came through, at full speed.

"There's a rogue Cybertronian headed your way," he radioed. "I'm sure it's an Autobot."

"Roger Dodger," Jack replied. He was sitting next to Arcee behind a "Welcome to Colby Town!" sign, eating a banana. Jack wolfed it down and threw it on the ground. He put on his helmet.

"Alright, let's go."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, please," Arcee joked. She sighed and picked up the banana peel with her small hands.

"Really, Jack? Autobot rule #2, _don't litter_."

"But it's okay to leave Decepticon corpses on the streets," Jack replied, crossing his arms.

"Well, at least Mr. Whiny Galloway will have something to write about."

Arcee and Jack broke down laughing and stopped when a flash of silver zoomed past them.

"Scrap," they both said. Arcee transformed into motorcycle mode and shot like a missile towards the silver car.

"Can't you go any faster? He's like 40 miles away!" Jack shouted because of the rushing wind.

"How about I drop you on the road? You know, _litter_."

"Okay fine. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I do, duh. Now buckle up! This is gonna make you ten pounds lighter!"

The next second, Arcee was on turbo, easily pushing 200 mph. She bolted up to the silver car and Jack had to hold in his stomach before speaking through the megaphone.

"Stop your engines!" he yelled like a police officer. "We gotta talk!"

"Brilliant," Arcee muttered in motorcycle mode.

Surprisingly enough, the silver sports car screeched to a halt, burning rubber tracks behind. Arcee stopped in front of the car and transformed after Jack stepped off.

"I'm Arcee and this is Jack," she introduced. "We Autobots are in need of assistance, and we-"

"Cut the b.s.," a feminine voice replied, startling Arcee and Jack. The voice was edgy like Arcee's but higher pitched **(Kinda like Natalie Portman)**. Sighing with irritation, the car transformed into robot mode. In Cybertronian standards, she was _pretty. _She had a fit body and astonishingly clean armor. A blue flame decorated her right breastplate and the right side of her helm. **PLEASE check out ForgottenHope547's epic artwork!** -** /d6ddir3.**

"I _know _the Autobots need more troops. Well, I'm not interested."

"What's your name?" Arcee asked sharply.

"Longshadow," the other replied.

"Okay Longshadow. Let me tell you _nicely _–the Bots need more help and we aren't talent scouts. We're taking you to base whether you like it or not. At this point, all stray Cybertronians are in danger."

"Megatron is preparing for something big, and he'll either recruit you or hunt you down," Jack said below.

"Now humans are working with you guys?" Longshadow asked, exasperated. "What now? Grimlock will become a genius?"

"The point is," Arcee asked through gritted teeth. "Are you coming with, or are you gonna let Megatron find you?"

"What if I'm a Decepticon? You never know."

As soon as she said it, Longshadow regretted it. Except Arcee held in her temper and took a deep breath.

"You're no Decepticon. You're not stupid enough to take Jack on. He's pretty handy with the pocketknife."

"Nah, humans are so…_fascinating_," Longshadow answered, observing Jack. He looked away awkwardly.

"Great," Arcee said. "There's more at the base, and I'm sure they and the team will be excited to meet you."

Longshadow sighed heavily and nodded in reply.

"I'm in the fight now…" she uttered, almost with dread.

"Yes you are," Arcee said briskly. "Ratch –bridge us back. Momma's Boy and I got a newbie."

In a few seconds, a GroundBridge appeared at her coordinates and Longshadow looked at it with childish optics, fearing what lied behind it.

"Ladies first," Arcee gestured, and Longshadow tip-toed inside the portal.

"If this screws up, I'm blaming you," Arcee winked down to Jack as they followed.

"I'm beyond shocked," Jack droned.

* * *

The base definitely had livelier greetings for new recruits before. When Arcee and Cliffjumper finally met up with Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead stole cans of grease from Ratchet's stash and sprayed them all over like champagne. Smokescreen and Wheeljack certainly had to grow through much interrogation, but there was still an air of enthusiasm about. As soon as Longshadow stepped inside, the base froze in silence and even Ratchet stopped soldering Ultra Magnus' new claw hand.

Of course, Miko had to get the ball rolling.

"Whoa! You're a femme!" she exclaimed with excitement. "That _never _happens here!"

"AHEM!"

"Except for Arcee, sorta," Raf added lightly and Arcee crossed her arms stubbornly.

"What's your name, comrade?" Optimus asked, his optics still open in surprise.

"Longshadow. You…probably never heard of me," she said timidly.

"Why is that?" Ratchet asked, always suspicious.

"I'm from Nova Quadrant. Never left until Cybertron was evacuated."

"Ugh," Wheeljack grimaced. Everyone turned their eyes and optics at him. "Isn't that in the middle of nowhere? No offense."

Bumblebee pushed his elbow into Wheeljack's chest, but Longshadow gave no sign of anger.

"Yep. That's why I couldn't join the Elite Guard."

"Hey, small universe," Bulkhead said. "Smokescreen's in the Elite Guard!"

Longshadow glanced at Smokescreen and he chuckled lightly.

"Then you probably came from a big city. You're lucky."

Smokescreen chuckled once more, not sure she was jealous or supportive.

"_You know any others here_?" Bumblebee bleeped hopefully.

"Hey –your voicebox needs repairing," Longshadow remarked, and the Autobots cringed. Bumblebee's optics narrowed and he clenched his fists tightly, but a second later cooled down.

"_It's a long story_," he muttered, slightly bitter.

"Ooh! I'm Miko by the way!" Miko squealed at the side, her pigtails falling as she jumped up and down. "You heard of Smash Monkey?"

"Oh yeah, duh," Longshadow snorted. "I love rocking out to them from time to time."

"YES!" Bulkhead and Miko pumped the air.

"So, you're the only femme here?" Longshadow addressed Arcee.

"Uh huh. And I'm still the shortest one," Arcee said. Longshadow was a little shorter than Bumblebee but much taller than a motorcycle.

"Speak for yourself!" Raf shouted, and the Autobots laughed.

"Longshadow –welcome to Team Prime," Optimus said warmly, extending his arm. As Longshadow shook it, Optimus added on. "I would like to emphasize my welcome. Never consider yourself a regular foot soldier as a Vehicon is to Megatron. During our time here on Earth, Team Prime has become not an army, but something greater. They have become…"

His dramatic speech was interrupted by Agent Fowler bursting from his office.

"Prime! We located another Energon signal! It's coming from…_Paris? _Sweet Uncle Sam! You lucky Bots get a _free _ride there too! Keep an eye out for some escargot to bring back, will ya?"

"Understood," Optimus said. He turned back towards the Autobots. "As two of our members are in the care of Ratchet, we must split up between scouting and combat missions, in case the Decepticons launch another strike."

"So some must stay behind and some will have to recruit?" Smokescreen asked.

"Precisely. Arcee –I would like you and Jack to scout once more, then you can switch with Bumblebee and Rafael."

"Nice!" Raf and Bumblebee high-fived each other, Raf only hitting one of Bee's fingertips.

"Longshadow –since you are our newest addition, I will let you choose your mission."

"Recruiting," Longshadow said instantly, and Arcee silently pouted to herself.

"Very well. You can learn from Jack and Arcee."

"Sounds good -Let's go!" Longshadow shouted. She transformed into car mode and the humans oohed and ahhed.

"How come no one did that with my paintjob?" Smokescreen asked out loud.

"'Cause you're not a car from James Bond!" Raf exclaimed excitedly, pointing down at the silver car. "That's an Alfa Romeo 159! I remember it in a car chase! Whoops –sorry Bee."

Bumblebee looked sharply at him first but shrugged it off. His door wings flopped down.

"Yup –I'm a big Bond gal myself. Nice to see someone has a taste in entertainment around here."

"Okay Classy Chassis," Arcee said, transforming into motorcycle mode. Jack got on the seat and put on his helmet. "Follow my lead and try to keep up."

"This will be interesting," Ratchet commented as he activated the GroundBridge. At the sight of green, Arcee wheelied inside, Jack desperately hanging on by the handlebars. Behind, Longshadow revved her engines and darted into the mist.

Ultra Magnus called Optimus over and the Autobot leader walked up to his bedside.

"What is it, commander?" he asked anxiously.

"Just a minor question." Ultra Magnus leaned over and whispered, "What's escargot?"

"Agent Fowler says many things," Optimus replied, his optics full of cluelessness. "But we do know that escargot is dangerous, as we should keep our optics out for any should they attack."

Optimus glanced at Agent Fowler in his office, who had just spilled coffee on his star spangled tie.

"Perhaps we should ask June Darby what it is, if it really is that dangerous."

Without them knowing, Smokescreen and Bumblebee held Miko and Raf up close behind the leaders, and they chuckled to themselves.

* * *

The Autobots were transported to a lower section of Paris, where there wasn't elaborate lighting to give away the Autobots. Most of the cheap apartments they drove past by had humans fast asleep, so it was safe to transform and walk about on the street. The silent night was enlivened by sets of glowing streetlights, all itched with initials from lovers long past. Jack spotted a small restaurant and told the two fembots to wait as he got a box of escargot for Agent Fowler. As Longshadow and Arcee sat in uncomfortable silence on a fountain in the middle of the street, they both shared the same wish: that they could smell all the delicious aromas in the air that captivated Jack.

"I wish I was human," Longshadow said dreamily beside Arcee. "They're able to look closer at the world around them, sensing all the stuff we don't notice sometimes."

Arcee sighed, but it was more upsetting than frustrating.

"What? You don't miss Cybertron? All the oil baths that were ten times as big as this fountain? Or all the scenery?"

"Guess I didn't really know what I had until I lost it and it was too late to remember," Longshadow mused, and Arcee nodded.

"Hey –the signal's back up," Arcee said, looking at her handheld device. The red triangle had reappeared after fading for a minute, about a mile ahead of them.

"Great," Longshadow said, jumping off and standing up. "Let's get this over with."

They both transformed into vehicle and sped away to the coordinates. They stopped a couple feet from a large abandoned warehouse, and hid behind an unused building. A bulky gold armored car was idling its throaty engines outside the warehouse, under a single streetlamp.

"The signal's coming from there," Arcee said, gesturing toward the car.

"Er –shouldn't Jack be with us when we recruit?" Longshadow asked.

"Not sure if it's a Con," Arcee muttered, judging the vehicle mode. "How about this? You go ahead –turn on your speaker so I'll know how you're doing. I'm gonna call Jack up and we'll be right behind you if you need any more help."

"What if it's a Con?" Longshadow asked, slightly nervous about her sudden assignment.

"He'll recognize me, but he won't for you. Besides, you can take care of yourself right? I'll only take a minute."

Arcee began dialing Jack's phone on her com link, and Longshadow decided it was time to make her entrance. Taking baby steps towards the car within the shadows, she swallowed any doubt and put on her poker face.

**WHAT I FORGOT THE FIRST TIME:**

Gently, she stepped out of the shadows. As soon as she was in front of the car, it transformed into robot mode.

He was lankier than Smokescreen, but a tad shorter at the head. Most of his body was gold and a deep purple, but Longshadow spotted no Decepticon symbol. His neck was in a large collar, with a silver chain hanging around it. Strangely, his optics were childishly wide and purple, not red and blue that Longshadow was used to. Except what caught her breath was his clean face. It resembled Knockout's with his narrow cheeks and shining teeth, but his smile was bigger. In fact, it seemed like he always smiled when he talked; either a good or bad thing. His black and purple helm resembled a fedora, shading his optics every once and a while. Clearly, this robot fit right in with Paris.

"Enchanté Mademoiselle!" he greeted, bowing down with his fedora helm (Voice reference: Jim Carrey). "Usually Megatron sends one of his fruitcake Vehicons, but I'm glad he has brought such a…beautiful creature in my humble presence…"

He winked at her, and was surprised Longshadow didn't blush.

"My name is Swindle –and welcome to Plunderworld!" He grinned brightly as he said this and gave Longshadow a hexagon-shaped business card.

Suddenly, she received a com link. Arcee had been listening the whole time.

"Get outta there! It's a black market!" Arcee said urgently. Longshadow looked back at Swindle, who was raising an eyebrow and wolf whistling to her.

"Thank you, Swindle," she smiled lightly. "I'll, uh, let Megatron know."

"Ha! HA!" he exclaimed, holding in his chest. "You're so cute! Aren't you forgetting something! Your Space Bridge Pillar?"

"Don't get outta there," Arcee radioed. "Swindle thinks you're a Con –figure out what Megatron's up to."

"Oh –uh, of course," Longshadow giggled to Swindle, straightening up. "Silly _moi_."

"Splendid! It's inside. You are free to browse for anything else Megatron needs!"

As Swindle unlocked the giant warehouse's doors, Arcee com linked once more to Longshadow.

"Is Jack with you?" she asked, sounding worried. "I can't reach his cell."

"Negative."

"Whatcha doing now?"

"Shopping," Longshadow sang back, and the two Autobots giggled. "Maybe Jack shouldn't have come after all."

**Cue the James Bond music! btw u may notice that there is no art for Swindle yet -so I am giving everyone a chance to draw him WITH MY PERMISSION if they so desire. Now, onto part 2!**


	8. Episode 3-pt2

**'Nuff said -Forget about Optimus saying you shouldn't believe everything you read (Season One finale) Enjoy and don't forget to review/spread the word! Now let's get on with Longshadow's adventure! Don't forget to pick out any Easter eggs, especially if u read clone chronicles before!**

**Now. Roll out.**

Episode 3: Classy Chassis **(part two)**

Always with an air of confidence, Swindle swung the gates back with a dramatic whoosh. Hesitatingly, Longshadow stepped inside the dark warehouse at Swindle's gesture. As soon as the doors swung back, locking Plunderworld from the human world, sets of floodlights filled the entire room. To Longshadow's surprise, the black market was bigger than she thought. Rows of industrial tables were cluttered with Cybertronian items like a gun show. Sets of lethal Cybertronian gatling guns and blasters lined the front tables, each costing about ten to fifteen Energon cubes. As the tables went further back, the items were more expensive and bizarre. Psychotic Analysis Patch cords were bundled together on a table, including Cyber-alloy bracelets that could tear through any pair of handcuffs. Longshadow was gazing at a hologram Optimus Prime used for Decepticon target shooting when Swindle grasped her gently by the hand.

"Do you like it?" he asked, beaming once more with an arch of his eyebrow. "I bet Megatron would love that aboard the ship. It only costs five Energon cubes, four for you my darling."

Longshadow was about to respond when a magenta Miata burst out from behind a table and transformed into Swindle's arms. The fembot had about the same body mass as Arcee, and had a fit figure. In robot mode, she exposed some light purple parts along with the hot pink. Her face was similar to Arcee's but the optics were thicker like mascara and her lashes were more defined. Longshadow knew in a second that she would never mistake the fembot for Arcee after seeing how she acted. The flirty robot cuddled Swindle and giggled delightfully every time he smiled, which was all the time.

"Ah, Gem!" he coaxed. "You look lovlier every time I see you!"

Gem giggled once more, hugging his waist, and looked up at Longshadow.

"Bonjour," she greeted in a bubbly voice. "You new here?"

"I'm new everywhere," Longshadow responded.

"I was just giving her a tour, for anything else Megatron would be interested in," Swindle added. "Until a naughty little someone popped in."

Gem blushed and batted her optic lashes once more, and Longshadow smiled awkwardly aside.

"Swindle, my lord is impatient, as you should know," Longshadow interrupted, with an air of authority. "The Pillar."

"Yes, yes. In a couple moments Sugarplum."

Arcee made vomiting noises over the com link, and Longshadow tried her best to stay focused.

"At least direct me to the items relevant to Megatron's masterful plan."

"He hasn't given me a single blip of what he's up to," Swindle replied. "All Shockwave told me when he purchased the Pillar was that it was for Space Bridge research."

"Come again? That's not what they told me," Longshadow said, ignoring whoever Shockwave was.

"Well, I assume they are looking into the science behind the Space Bridge because Pillars are the first generation of such technology. Instead of pinpointing coordinates and sending a Bridge, the ancients scattered these Pillars around an area for transport."

"The ancients?"

"The Thirteen," Swindle uttered, smiling once more. "The Thirteen Primes."

"So let me get this: Megatron is exploring a technology less advanced than what is already available with the regular Space Bridges. That is like researching the first wheel!"

"In a nutshell, yes. That's why I believe Megatron is developing a craving for antiques…at least I hope so."

"You're so smart, Swindle!"

Longshadow gawked dumbfoundedly as five Gems walked out from behind their booths and surrounded Swindle and the first Gem. They seemed to all be exactly identical, even in their flirty personalities.

"Protoform Replicating Machine," Swindle explained as six Gems embraced him. "Perhaps Megatron would be interested in it? I would love to see more of you here rather than those faceless Vehicons. In good condition and costs only a thousand Energon cubes, nine hundred and ninety for you of course. A lifetime supply of Protoforms included –which means you can never get enough of yourself. Isn't that right, Gem?"

"Hee hee," the Gems giggled in unison.

"If only I had a clone team…" Arcee radioed longingly to Longshadow.

"I will discuss it with Megatron," she smiled politely. "Though I doubt I'll be using it on myself."

"A shame, such a pretty face…" Swindle said, wiping an invisible tear. Suddenly, a Ground Bridge appeared in the middle of the facility and the Gem clones shied away. Longshadow's spark stopped when out came three Vehicons, a fourth carrying a stack of Energon cubes in its arms.

"No, no, no!" Longshadow whispered to herself.

"Ah, yes!" Swindle shouted a few feet ahead of her, stretching his arms out to the Vehicons. "You are here to pick up the Pillar too? No worries, your latest recruit has it taken care of!"

The Vehicons looked at each other and then straight towards Longshadow.

"She is not a Decepticon! We've never seen her!"

"Not _yet _a Decepticon!" Longshadow chimed in. "I planned to deliver the Pillar to your lord as a token of loyalty!"

"How thoughtful!" Swindle exclaimed, and three Gems next to him giggled with each other.

The Vehicons were not so impressed.

"We will use this cordical psychic patch on you, and if we see that you have allied with the Autobots, we have full permission from Megatron to terminate you immediately. Your foolish mind will be split from your body…never to return."

At this, Longshadow was trapped.

"What now?" she whispered to Arcee. No answer.

Just as the Vehicons were gathering the equipment, Longshadow was saved by a com link.

"Uh huh. I got it. No kidding? Bring it over here!"

Swindle put his arms around the Vehicon leader and Longshadow,

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but I believe this next item we have will catch your attention. Crowbar! Come on in!"

An armored bank truck pulled up at the back of the warehouse and opened its doors. At first, it seemed like Crowbar was playing a trick, because most of the back was dark and empty. Then Longshadow saw something –something horrible. Tied down by ropes at the farthest end was an unconscious human.

"Arcee –Jack is here. They got him," Longshadow com linked, feeling what humans called goosebumps.

* * *

"It's Two-Wheeler's human," a Vehicon commented. He turned towards Swindle. "We'll pay twenty Energon cubes for him."

"Oh my, sold!" Swindle shouted ecstatically.

"Twenty-five," Longshadow said, without realizing it. The Vehicons and Swindle looked at her in surprise. "I need more human slaves."

"Ooh –I like them cold and dangerous," Swindle said giddily. "Sold!"

"Thirty-five!" the Vehicons barged in.

"Say forty!" Arcee said to Longshadow urgently.

"Forty-five!" she shouted.

"Whoohoo!" Swindle interrupted, pumping his arms in the air. "Looks like we got ourselves a hot bid! The sky's the limit!"

A Gem clone started a timer for a minute, and another shot a blank with her pistol arm. The bidding had begun. Swindle grinned brightly as he watched the robots battle for Jack, seeing a growing mountain of blue in front of his optics every time each side rose the price.

"Fifty!" the Vehicons started.

"Sixty!" Longshadow spat.

"Sixty-five!" the Vehicons retaliated.

"Seventy!"

"Seventy-five!"

"Seventy-six!"

"Eighty!"

"Eighty-one!"

"Eighty-five!"

"Eighty-six!"

"Ninety!"

"Half a minute!" a Gem clone signaled.

"Ninety-five!"

"One hundred!" the Vehicons said defiantly.

Longshadow bit her lip. She well knew the Autobots had only twenty Energon cubes –one hundred seemed absolutely ridiculous at this point. What was she gonna tell Arcee?

"One million!" a feminine voice shouted.

All of a sudden, a blue motorcycle crashed through the warehouse wall and zipped over the tables, Swindle watching in awe. Almost gracefully, Arcee transformed and crouched next to the Vehicon leader. Almost simultaneously, Arcee raised her pistols at his head and the rest of the Vehicons pointed theirs at Longshadow.

"Longshadow?" Arcee turned her head around and saw the new recruit trembling at the sight of Energon barrels.

"_Longshadow_!_" _Arcee screamed, but it came out only as a harsh whisper.

**_Oh, damn! Part 3's coming soon, I promise! Til then, I'll just leave ya guys on the edge of this cliff HAHAHAHA_**


	9. The End?

I've been slacking, yeah yeah I got that...Except I got some news for ya.

-I don't think I'll be getting back to fanfiction any time soon =(

My time schedule is already pretty packed and I am now working on my own novel, one that is non-Transformers related. I assure you that I will always be the wise fool in love with talking cars that turn to robots and vice versa. But I want to do my own thing with a new story I have. Feel free to add to this story or make your own versions, and you have no need to ask for permission =P

It has been a great ride writing for you guys. An honor really. Now is the time to move on...

Thanks for reading and giving me your opinions! You guys always made my days that much more bearable!

Before I go, I have one final message: Writing is power, and just like the TFs' might, must be used wisely.

**'TIL ALL ARE ONE! =D**


End file.
